Wanted
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: Eve has to lose to AJ during that night's RAW, so Zack decides to cheer his girlfriend up with the traditional present: flowers. Just a fluffy little Zack Ryder/Eve Torres song-fic written for XxRamyfanxX. Please R&R.


**A/N: I own nothing, so don't sue. This is a Zack Ryder/Eve Torres song-fic written for XxRamyfanxX. I hope you like it! :) The song used is "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes. Reviews are very welcome. Enjoy.**

**Wanted**

**You know I'd fall apart without you.**

**I don't know how you do what you do.**

'**Cause everything that don't make sense about me.**

**Makes sense when I'm with you.**

**Like everything that's green, girl I need you.**

**But it's more than one and one makes two.**

**Put aside the math and the logic of it.**

**You gotta know you're wanted too.**

Zack Ryder waited patiently in his girlfriend Eve Torres' locker room, waiting for her match to end. He knew that she had been booked to be beaten by AJ Lee that night, so he had wanted to surprise her with a bouquet of red tulips. He'd read somewhere that red tulips meant everlasting love, and so on his way to the show he had stopped at a local flower shop and bought a dozen of them. Then when Eve's match had started, he'd made a trail of tulips leading from the gorilla position all the way to her locker room, where he waited now. He spun the stem of the last tulip between his fingers, a little bit nervous. Eve wasn't the girly type, so he didn't know if she would like his little surprise or not. All he knew was that she needed some cheering up, and he wanted to be the one to do it.

In the middle of his jumbled thoughts, the doorknob turned, and the door swung open.

'**Cause I wanna wrap you up.**

**Wanna kiss your lips.**

**I wanna make you feel wanted.**

**And I wanna call you mine.**

**Wanna hold your hand forever.**

**Never let you forget it.**

**Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted.**

Zack quickly stood up as Eve stepped inside the locker room, carrying an armful of red tulips and wearing a confused look on her gorgeous face. When her eyes found the single tulip clutched in Zack's hand, a small smile appeared on her lips.

"I thought you might have something to do with this," she told him, the smile growing as he approached her.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you no matter what," Zack said to her, presenting the remaining tulip to her almost shyly. "I, um, read that these mean everlasting love. So I thought that I'd give some to you..."

Eve took the tulip and lifted it to her nose, inhaling deeply. She smiled to herself as she looked back up at the nervous and slightly embarrassed man before her. She had always known that Zack was a hopeless romantic, but this gesture of affection and kindness had touched her deeply. She had been feeling down after her loss to AJ, and he had somehow sensed that and had decided to make her feel better. And that meant the world to her.

Meanwhile, Zack was staring at Eve and thinking about how beautiful she was. Her caramel-colored ringlets flowed down her back like a waterfall and her brown eyes were warm and loving as they looked back at him. He thought about how he was the luckiest guy in the world.

**Anyone can tell you you're pretty.**

**And you get that all the time, I know you do.**

**But your beauty's deeper than the makeup.**

**And I wanna show you what I see tonight.**

"Thank you, Zack," Eve murmured, setting the tulips down on the couch and wrapping her arms around his neck. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, inhaling his familiar scent. Zack put his arms around her slender form and held her close, burying his face in her hair and smiling.

"You don't have to thank me," he said softly, kissing her forehead. "I wanted to make you happy. I'm only happy when you're happy."

Eve lifted her head from his shoulder and met his loving blue gaze. "You really mean that?" she whispered.

**When I wrap you up.**

**When I kiss your lips.**

**I wanna make you feel wanted.**

**And I wanna call you mine.**

**Wanna hold your hand forever.**

**Never let you forget it.**

'**Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted.**

Zack moved his head forward until their foreheads were touching. "Of course I do," he whispered back. "I think you're the most beautiful woman in the world, and I want to tell you that every day. I love you, and I want you to know that. I want to be able to tell you that the rest of your life."

Eve felt tears spring to her eyes. No one had ever cared about her that much, and she felt so loved and wanted that she knew she would never feel alone ever again. "I love you too, Zack," she managed to say, and she kissed him gently. Then she rested her head on his shoulder and he held her while the smell of tulips hung in the air.

**You'll always be wanted.**

**END**


End file.
